


Deja Vu

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [28]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Leonard Snart Lives, foxfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Sara and Leonard get trapped together again.





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyReh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/gifts).



> freyreh said: captain canary prompt: sara and leonard trapped somewhere during a mission and passing the time by talking... and stuff... ;)
> 
> Something I wrote a while back and finally am posting now.

“Leave it to Thing One and Thing Two to mess everything up,” Leonard complained.

“You know we can hear you, right?” Nate’s voice came in through the comm.

“Yes.”

“Guys, save it,” Sara stopped the bickering and shot a look at Leonard. “Ray, know any way to get us out?”

“We’re on the other side of the base. There was a cave-in over here too. I don’t know how bad it is on your side.”

Sara and Leonard glanced up at the lone flickering light that hadn’t gone out when the roof fell in. They could still make out the rubble piled floor to ceiling that had them sealed in. Leonard shuddered a little. Had it not been for Sara grabbing him. he would be crushed beneath it right now along with the two minions who’d been chasing them. 

“It’s not great,” Sara sighed. “We don’t know how much is above us.”

“Don’t touch any of it,” Ray ordered. “One wrong piece gets moved, and it gets worse.”

“Noted.”

“We’ll get back to you,” the genius promised. “Both of you just sit tight.”

“Don’t make us wait too long,” Sara replied.

They heard Mick laugh. “You’re saying you two don’t want to spend quality time together.”

Leonard scowled. “Mick, we can hear you!”

“By the look on his face, I’d say that he knew that,” Amaya said. “We’re going to sign off. It’s hard to hear you through the comms. But we’re going to find a way out to get to you.”

“Good luck,” Sara said before turning to Leonard. “You don’t happen to have your cards on you?”

He shook his head. Sara grimaced before looking around them again. They were cornered in a dead end by the rubble. There had been a door she and Leonard had run past before the ceiling turned against them, but now it was blocked. Both of them were well and truly trapped.

“So are you getting deja vu too?” Leonard asked after a few minutes. “Or is it just me.”

“Because we’re trapped together?” she shrugged a little. “Sure, except we’re not freezing together this time.”

“True,” he nodded as he sat down on the floor. “We’re still trapped and waiting on Raymond to free us.”

Sara snorted as she lowered herself down to sit a few feet from him. “and we’ve got Time Pirates on our tail again. But at least we’re warm this time.”

Leonard’s lips curled. “I’d rather be stuck in the cold engine room than here.”

“Why? You’d rather huddle for warmth?”

“I didn’t mind that,” he smirked. “But I’d rather freezing to death than get reminded of old memories.”

“Lewis?”

Leonard nodded. “Sometimes locked me or Lisa in the basement when he got pissed.”

Sara clenched her hand into a fist as she remembered the encounter they’d had with a young Lewis Snart a few weeks ago. “Wish I’d killed him when I had the chance.”

“What stopped you?”

“You weren’t born yet,” Sara told him. “If I’d done it, you wouldn’t have existed.”

“That your way of saying you care about me, assassin?” he teased.

Sara shook her head. “You know I care about you, crook.”

In the dim light, she could see him give a little smile. Sara then reached up and made sure that her comm was shut off. Leonard followed her action as she inched over to him.

“You think Mick’s going to spill the beans on us?” she asked.

“Doubtful,” Leonard shook his head. “Mick’s going to keep that secret locked tight until we let everyone know.”

“He better. All this sneaking around better pay off.”

“It will,” Leonard reminded her. “He promised us a cut of the winnings after he splits them with Amaya.”

“Of course Mick told us to tell everyone on the week they’d picked,” Sara grinned. “Once everyone knows we’re together, they’ll turn and start betting on him and Amaya next.”

“You’re not exactly subtle when you keep pairing them off on missions together,” Leonard told her. “Everyone will take notice.”

“They’re a good team,” she shrugged.

“So are we.”

“True,” Sara tilted her head to concede his point. “So how long do you think it’ll be before we get out?”

“Could be a while,” Leonard replied. “And until then, we’ve got to keep occupied.”

“Well, we could sit in silence or we could talk,” she raised an eyebrow. “Or  _talk_.”

“If we’re going to  _talk_ ,” Leonard put the same amount of emphasis on the word as she had. “We’re going to have to make sure we don’t get caught when we’re rescued.”

“We’ll probably hear them try to break us out and have some recovery time,” she pointed out. “We might not be speedsters, but you’re a crook and I’m an assassin. We’re used to short recovery times.”

“Fair point.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
